yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
San'atkâr/İngilizce
İngilizce tek tercümesi The person of Archibald Roosevelt Bullon (*) We heard from one of adventure, three years ago, A curious that no one would listen to the exit. ... Five minutes after the time of lunch, leaving the train from Boston. The ones patroling in wagons suddenly dispersed. I mean: In an eight-person compartments, now, only my ... Then I go to bed side income, rests his head, my brain. let sky, horizon, land passed out Buried in the corner is not constant, you look at that! Oh, what emerald trees .. What waves of attachment .. Flower, home? .. What villages in the City so rich .. But the beauty of the road .. Oh, what views! .. How much the factory .. -Then, slowly, it goes inside; What memories recent trace remains, nor the place. Sets, while the poor unless I'm away, We have not stopped an eight-person compartment alone: Apparently a fresh star was born before me, Overview - the eyes can not see the light becomes blinding as - Prostrate at his feet are in fall and remains unconscious. Besides - there's no doubt lover - sweet, gentle, Shows that all the lines of his face: Artisan; Tall, dignified, a noble man. This double doves are scared, many pity, saying, I'm still quietly on my corner settled a time; But there is no need to it, then I tried! Cloudy eyes, dear, your own self-absorbed; Sky falls down, maybe she will hear the spirit! This your lover - mature lines of weariness in his forehead - Long long immersed in the sky, deep eyes. while He is staring the sky , next Leylâsı, And the eyes of the portrayal of fictional futures, this shadowed existence where you deal with? Forget what she told herself, but no longer look: -Orders! (1) I do not have the next three tracks, very great; This scene did not listen to life masterpieces. How the clouds will fire the summer sun, The fire burn the skies with lightning speed; I stole the fingers, ignited, Light groaned as the light moves in front of the hearts, you knew, Cluster wires flame pour you more! As if sorrowing heart of hundreds of nightingales He was revealed to the rising voices crying, or the Lord! Yes, we realize all of the West first heard the sound, This is the breath of the desert burn your heart break, Turns on the Radio oversea acquisitions such as this collects addressed. God knows that, he went down the lightning plectrum, I always used to come to me: "Egypt, Iraq, Iran, Mecca, Yemen, Gazne, Bukhara, In short, the history of Indian and Sind like a mirage today. Smoke smoke, is smoking every ruin sense of this mirage! " -However, how the words match the art poorness? Shy of people to thank ... -What does this mean? There is also a degree of unassuming, be yourself! -Accept, but I know he is. -No, not so! No longer have the possibility to hide Dehânı? Heads in amazement listening to today's concert, Giants living in the principal art-Ki - What scene: In the end, bowed one by one! Applause broke out from time to time, in which, especially; Godosksi'nin (1) with respect to congratulated you: (*) "Order! If you like the power of art, where, I do not know, What great steal! I am proud of. All you on praise today, "say, That masterpiece that everyone involved breath! -Shepherd in poor ... -No, no, no change here as long as menstruation, Not at all who love the poor, "Dollar loves this country." I do not know the countries, though it need another? -No, we mean nothing if the head of a horse, up! -So, we are the same aparts , disaster look! -However, it is not true Godoski'yi maul. Drop away, dominating the Art of genius. Nearby people see noble of your spirit. If there is a heart in his bosom, who, if All of the asset on the stomach cover a shroud! -Well! The other? They, too, does your friend like? -Not. -I said later, remember? " This kind of viyolensel (*) concert I have not, Amir! Great geniuses is rarely of under this provision. masterminds are rocked this red-blooded instrument so your ud style on a blast by World Wonders yes we play the cello very troubled, very difficult Yet the activity has been reached, but it is not ud oppose all developments in a primitive reed it sounds like the bosom of the cascade can not What have been made in vain! ... saying, everyone Silenced Your ud look liked endless from time to time Well! so they get a compliment? What? Mercy look like hypocrisy, I'm afraid the humility your genius have no longer genius, now, let Approach perfection the imaginary away from me! The same curtain cold, the same decision? Is that. Artisans can not raise his arms; For genius need wings, do not accept my sweatin. Do you nothave the wing? Quick tell me, do not understand! Recently, when I found the last point on the peaks of art, It goes on and on glide, how made the rise? Of course, the territory on foot not patrolled eternity! Bleedin 'no longer is just a little bit strange?.. a wing my memory wing flapping that two reeds I wonder when scanning skies inspired by dreams, Do you have four drop-down wing of such a genius? Vein of the prophets of blood vessels; a blood to boil excitement to the East of the cleanest. Behind each one ruled over the centuries, the ancestors; In front, already the name of the future We came home, I knew, as happy as you? It is Happiness? No, no show like a mirage of truth! Childhood and yes, I was really happy There was no difference between a home family from heaven But the weather has changed the threshold you skip days Parts of the East smoke, flames surrounded. Does the fire stops once covered the whole house? All be proud of my history where things fell; Debris left even the glorious past In fact, I'm cravin under this deprivation, losts and losta remedied that shattered land! When I returned back, I've looked at: what in the stands, nor dear, Foreign hands in the past, one by one, all of them: Remaining on the dome, the yearning of a nation in despair! you cause despair, but, your ud? Not that the ud, the whole universe inletsen, Cried out in pain, tell me a dream! Indian poet, philosopher, Iqbal said that: Gave the thrill hearts, Exciting sounds of my soul; But it excites my soul tunes, Chance does not speak the Broken heart of mine I hear the pain of separation, plectrum language, yet there was no He is a 'Simon' announcements where her three to five 'Ah' Not to announce some were not aware of that before And beautiful words said on the contrary, in the name of happiness. Resentment if I was given amazing things! Resentment, make out, I'm finally stricken, Destiny called to grapple with elements. Night and day to scuffle I’m tired to arguments weak, my arm; I'm standing up yet, but I went to the youth fell. Fell, and how, at a time See deprivation: I passed the dream of victory, a remote hope of salvation! None went to the future, every step is moving forward; If this is not, however, which suffer defeat? The specter of a pile of ash cut homeland? Stateless misery wandering here and there in my nation? Autumn wind ruin nursery orphans? Is outer space thrown stray pit? Onsite winds blowing from the derelict temple, shrines m? Around the desert to desert the holy Kaaba? Bleeding before spreading to my religion? The owl and the voice on the ruins of emotion? In short, I have seen what terrible event coquetry? I do not know the curtain tomorrow, it is no secret; However, it is today listen, briefly tell; Waters of the fallen engine old tub: I think returning to life again, can not. What it is, the most beloved members of my family, You were there or what we're together ... like, tempest illustrations are divided into the boat immediately, One by one each of crunching bones apart. Accident to drag imagine the ship ... No, I do not have imaginary friends in the square that now! I stayed on the ocean, what fight with? Useless piece of wood attached to two, How to cut the mountain to collide mountains? Curtain curtain nightmare clouds are spread; Outer spaces no longer crashes the darkest of nights. Milking, pale in front of me, my back stack stack the dark; What purpose do I was in a certain place, neither a party nor the way! Rotary returns will not leave, to be agitated in despair; I think a miserable live into the grave! Time is, surging waves shaking me : Time is a drop-down to hell in a cliff-specific Outer spaces inleterek goes with me; Time would be hidden under cloud lightning, Values, in the dark, shows a scene that, I believe. All sicken me all my life: 'Fate to grapple with, ecelse expected, Attached to these pieces of wood should not leave ... Enough fighting I did anymore ... 'I say ... no, I can not stand, Taylor even shoot the head, the head suicide vuramam! Sink, interest, go .. I told you, now, orders, Dominating influence the spirit of the Prophet's blood. Yes, it sinks, mining-think-progress, I 'wing' timbers still I said! That board that they hand one, if any, remaining, Ruined ruins of shattered youth. To watch the sun go down, not just now? Pity: He even pink, even in the west is no longer a dream! Orphan horizons collapsed in the evening blues, Hearts turned sad, look at the dial face. At dawn on the horizon, Orphan stops strokes Go out at dawn, the stars okşayıp stop: Sad heart, say, splitting sunny. However, the black horizons my my night, We have a dome light on what, for medicine, what a voice, That he did not end portion in the desert all night long! I went deep into my heart, shiwer to tractor to tractor, Step at the track, because track a descent. Yes, the descent trail, but how deep poverty, My sun forever and sinking up to the birth of .. Why, however, excitement? What is on the years? Finally, passengers do not hurt you, O beautiful companion! God knows that the heart does not rely on the stone, though He returned to his eyes spilled downpour. No! Meet me out derdimle Burns, Drop, I am cry, you're off the face. Trouble is that the world had not seen the house? Drop the following tears , at least, let me go without seeing them!